Concert
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: It's Adam birthday and he gets a special present. One-Shot


**So there is a story behind this. Basically the wonderful and talented ****Rhiannamator**** and ****DesertEagle16**** came up with this idea on twitter this morning. They wrote out an outline for this and then I, being the wonderful and totally bored person that I am, expanded on it. So the beginning and the ending is partly mine but the rest belongs to them. This is being posted because they, along with ****Terrahfry**** and ****JoMoFan-Spot**** pushed me to put it up. **

**The boys and the idea do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Ads." Adam tried to pull himself out of the wonderful dream he was having. It was real he knew because dream Jeff never called him Ads. His dreams were always a lot dirtier than that.<p>

"Hm?" he moaned forcing his eyes open. His wonderful boyfriend was standing above him, hair its natural blonde for once, holding what appeared to be a tray.

"Happy Birthday darlin'" Jeff drawled sweetly. "How bout you sit up for me?" Adam pouted but once he had done as he was asked Jeff placed the tray on his lap.

"What's this?" Adam asked in confusion staring at the tray.

"Breakfast in bed for my favourite birthday boy," Jeff explained, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Adam smiled and looked at the tray through slightly misty eyes.

"Is this my present?" he asked fingering the single blood red rose gently.

"Nope," Jeff told him. He leant over and pulled out an envelope from top drawer in his nightstand. "This is your present." Adam took it and ripped into it eagerly, pulling out the contents carefully.

"Jeffy..." he whispered in awe. "You bought me Pearl Jam tickets?" He turned to look at his boyfriend with tear-filled eyes.

"Adam don't cry," Jeff begged, reaching over to gently wipe away the tears beginning to trail down the older man's cheeks. "If you don't like them, I'll take them back. We can go shopping instead for something you want."

"Don't you dare," Adam protested. "I love them." He sniffed and kissed Jeff softly.

"Ok," Jeff said cupping his cheek lovingly. "You wanna go shopping anyway?" Adam laughed softly and shook his head.

"I just wanna stay in bed with you all day," he murmured. "Can we do that?" Jeff smiled and leant in for a harder kiss.

"We can do that," he promised. "Now eat up. I worked hard on that you brat and you're just letting it go cold." Adam giggled softly and snuggled closer in to Jeff's side.

* * *

><p>Jeff laughed loudly. He had gone with his baby to the concert and Adam had been acting like a child the entire time. With the Canadians prevailing obsession with Kiss he had almost forgotten how much he loved Pearl Jam as well.<p>

"Having fun there gorgeous?" he asked tugging Adam back into his body. The older blonde nodded fiercely.

"Love you for this," he announced, half turning to press a sloppy kiss on Jeff's lips. The band started up with another song which caused Adam to turn around and start singing at the top of his lungs. Jeff started laughing again. His baby really couldn't sing but he would never tell him that.

"Sing with me!" Adam pleaded in his ear. Jeff grinned and started shouting along with the Canadian. He let the blonde go so he could dance a bit, even with the limited space that he had. Adam turned around to see what he was doing and instantly started giggling.

"Me too," he insisted holding his hand out. Jeff took it and spun him around. That was how the rest of the concert went. The two blondes were in their own world, laughing and singing, dancing happily together. At least until Jeff attempted to dip Adam and got knocked off balance by the people behind him. Both of them were sent flying to the floor and, after one look into each other's eyes, dissolved into a fit of giggles. It took a few moments for Jeff to get back on his feet in order to help Adam up. Someone in front of them stepped back just as Adam got to his feet and knocked the older blonde back into Jeff's chest.

"Love you," Adam murmured stepping close enough to Jeff to press their foreheads together and steal a gentle kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms around Adams hips and his lover wrapped his around his neck. The two of them swayed gently while Jeff sung softly in Adams ear.

Once the concert finished the lovers turned and cheered, Adams arm still around Jeff's neck and the other one in the air.

* * *

><p>"Jeff?" Adam whispered once they were home and safely in bed.<p>

"Yeah Ads?" Jeff asked looking down to where his boyfriends head was firmly placed on his chest.

"Best birthday present ever," Adam whispered. Jeff grinned. Both of their voices were almost gone from how loudly they had been shouting and screaming.

"You're welcome," he returned, leaning down to place a kiss on Adams head. "Now go to sleep I want you screaming for me tomorrow night." Adam closed his eyes and fell asleep. He had the best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
